Unforeseen Eventuality
by Generation-A
Summary: Nothing made sense. It was a world of confusion and pain. The end that they each desired are different. Will her voice reach? The eventual outcome that awaited them both rested on her decision. -NanoFate angst-
1. Fate Side: When the World Crumbles

**Unforeseen Eventuality**

By: Kasumi H.

--

_When the World Crumbles_

_(What Will You Do?)_

_-_Fate's Side-

--

Pain shot through her right arm as a pink sphere of energy sliced through her barrier jacket. She winced slightly, not daring to take the time to examine her wounds. The attacks were fast, much faster and lethal than anything she had previously encountered, and it was taking all her concentration to block each assault. To those who were watching her current fight, it would seem like she was fighting a losing battle.

And perhaps they were right.

Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown _knew_, in her heart, that this battle had a predetermined outcome to begin with.

_She wasn't going to win._

--

Nothing made sense to her.

This was wrong. Why were things like this? _How _did things turn out like this?

She didn't know. She didn't know despite her screaming. Her tears were flowing, but nothing was changing. It didn't make _sense_.

_Why, why, why? _

Questions without answers. She was becoming desperate. No, she was already desperate. Something needs to be done.

But what? What could she do?

The situation couldn't be any worse. Kill or be killed. And neither was an option. She knew she was nearing her limit, but she couldn't fall. Not yet. She wanted to save her. She _had _to save her.

But how? _How? _

_Someone. Anyone. Save her. Save _them_. _

Unanswered pleas. Everything was spiraling out of control. Yet she had to keep trying. Because she was the only one who can.

"_Nanoha, stop this!"_ A tearful cry. One that was met with no verbal response.

Instead, a powerful beam was fired at her, and she almost did not have enough time to put up a barrier.

"_Nanoha…" _How many times have she uttered her name since the battle began? How long has she been fighting in the dark pit of confusion and pain?

What had happened?

Why was she fighting with Nanoha?

Why was Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown engaged in a life or death battle with Combat Instructor Takamachi Nanoha?

No one knew. Not even Fate. She wanted answers. She _needed _answers. But there were none. No explanation whatsoever. And Nanoha wasn't answering.

Another attack from the white aerial mage, and this time, the blonde enforcer found herself crashing to the ground. She couldn't last much longer against her. Blood dripped onto the earth. Pain overloaded her senses yet she forced herself to get back up. She stared up at her opponent who was hovering in the air, summoning her next attack. Fate didn't time to idle. She had to move unless she wanted a direct hit from Divine Buster.

But every time Fate looked into Nanoha's eyes, she felt her strength leave her a bit more; found her heart crying out more. The lively clear blue eyes she loved so much were not present. They were lifeless. Murky. As if Nanoha wasn't there at all. Fate wanted to go as far as to say it _wasn't _Nanoha she was fighting against. Perhaps then, she'd have less trouble in this battle. Perhaps then, she wouldn't be covered in injuries. _Perhaps then_, the blood that stained Nanoha's white barrier jacket wouldn't belong to Fate.

Sadly, this wasn't the world of 'pretends' or 'what ifs.' There were no perhaps. This was real. The person firing attacks at her with the intent to kill was, undoubtedly, Takamachi Nanoha.

"_Bardiche, still no response from Raising Heart?"_

"_No, sir."_

Fate gripped her staff tighter at the reply. Something happened to Nanoha while carrying out a mission. That much was certain. The question was what? Her only hope was Raising Heart. Only the intelligent device could provide the answers she was looking for.

Except it would seem that even the device had gone somewhere beyond reach.

Ignoring the pain, the exhaustion, the blood, Fate launched herself into the air once more, avoiding the oncoming assault and hoping to engage in close combat. She had to knock Nanoha out. That was the only option available to her.

After all, she had sworn to protect Nanoha; swore to never bring harm upon her.

Because Fate T. Harlaown loved Takamachi Nanoha all _too _much.

"_Please…Nanoha!"_

--

She was coughing up blood. Due to exhaustion, one miscalculation, and Nanoha had been given a chance to catch her with one of her attack variations.

A quick question to Bardiche revealed that the fight had been going on for hours now. Fate was not expecting back up. She knew that most of the capable mages, whether ground or air, were severely wounded, all shot down by the one known as the Ace of Aces; Takamachi Nanoha. All had attempted to stop the combat instructor, but all had failed.

Many of the other S or over S-ranked mages who might stand a chance against the combat instructor were away on off-world missions.

That left her alone on the battlefield against her best friend.

No matter how many times she called her name, there was no response. An overwhelming sense of despair has begun to seep into her. She couldn't let it all end like this, but there wasn't much more left that she could do. Her magic reserves were nearing zero, and very soon, she would not have enough to even sustain herself in the air.

"…_Nanoha…" _

Tears once again blurred her vision.

"…_What am I supposed to do… Nanoha?" _

She had long lost the energy to scream out these questions. She was merely whispering to the wind now.

Nanoha raised a finger, and pink spheres appeared around her. With a flick, the newly formed spheres headed towards the enforcer at high speed. Fate knew she wouldn't be able to dodge, not in her current condition. She tried her best to uphold a barrier, but it wasn't strong enough, and it sliced through more of her barrier jacket.

Fate gritted her teeth in pain. She couldn't look, there was no time to examine or to temporarily heal her wounds with her own magic. It was better if she didn't know how badly she was injured.

An unexpected blast followed up after the attack, and Fate found herself knocked backwards.

She picked herself up while coughing up more blood. Internal injuries will be hard to deal with. But that was the last thing that was on Fate's mind. Using Bardiche as an aid, Fate stood back up.

In her mind, she saw the memories of her and Nanoha, of all the years they spent together, the smiles, the laughter, the warmth, the love. _Everything. _

"_Nanoha… Is this the end…? ...I don't it want to…"_

A bright glow above her caught her attention. She knew that glow.

…And she knew that stance. She knew what was coming.

Nanoha's full power. Starlight Breaker.

She had been on the receiving end of it before. All those years ago. She survived it last time. This time however, Fate knew, she would not be coming out of it alive.

Fate could only watch as the energy gathered on the tip of Nanoha's staff. This was it. She failed. She couldn't save the one person who was most important to her. Despite Nanoha having saved her time and time again, when Nanoha needed her, she couldn't do anything.

She probably only had several more seconds before the white mage fired Starlight Breaker.

"…_I love you, Nanoha…"_

Just as Fate was about to close her eyes and accept defeat, a voice resounded from the depths of her heart.

"_No, Fate-chan!"_

Fate froze. That voice…! Nanoha! But…where?

"_Fate-chan… End this."_

What was going on? It was definitely Nanoha's voice but it wasn't telepathic communication nor was it the Nanoha about to shoot at her speaking.

"_Fate-chan, you can do it. Please…"_

Fate stared at Nanoha's form once more. There was no doubt about it. Nanoha was calling out to her. She didn't know how, but she was. Nanoha wanted her to end it. The smiling combat instructor that everyone has came to love can't bear to see herself destroy everything she loved.

So she was asking her, Fate T. Harlaown, Nanoha's most trusted and loved individual, to end it all.

And Fate suddenly realized that she could. If she used all of her remaining energy, she could pull off a Sonic Move to get behind Nanoha and bring down her scythe on her before Starlight Breaker was fired.

"_Sir."_

The enforcer knew what Bardiche was calling out for. If she were to act, she has to act _now. _She could not afford to delay.

But…

_Nanoha… I'm sorry…_

Bringing down her scythe on the white mage would mean killing her.

_I love you. _

Fate, still using Bardiche as a support to hold herself in a standing position, could only grip the staff tighter than she had ever done before.

…_I can't do it… _

And she closed her eyes. _Waiting for the end._

**-Fate Side END-**

* * *

Author's Note: Honestly, I don't why I wrote this. Actually, I do have a slight idea as to why, but that's not important. I never expected my first NanoFate, or at least what resembles a NanoFate fic, to come out like this. Always thought I'd go with fluff first or maybe just some light angst.

Anyway, as the end suggested, this is the end to Fate's side of the story. Yes, a lot of questions are left unanswered. Hopefully, _some _of the questions will receive answers in the next part, _Nanoha Side: You Can End This_.

Reviews are always welcome. It'll increase my writing speed!

-Kasumi


	2. Nanoha Side: You Can End This

**Unforeseen Eventuality**

By: Kasumi H.

--

_You Can End This_

_(Because That is What I Wish For)_

-Nanoha Side-

--

It came without warning. A sudden flash of white, hot, searing pain that brought her down to her knees. Her hand automatically went to clutch at her heart, but it did nothing to ease the rapidly mounting distress. The pain spread. From the chest outwards to her entire body, leaving a trail of scorching, agonizing burn within her as it went.

"_Master!" _

Raising Heart was the first to notice her master's condition, alerting the other officers with whom they had just returned from a mission together.

"_Instructor Takamachi!"_

She could hear their calls. But she couldn't answer. Her world was spinning. She found it increasingly difficult to breathe. The one hand that gripped her staff tightly started to lose its strength. Her body shivered. A clash. It was the sound of Raising Heart in its staff-form hitting the floor. And that was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

--

She felt cold. Sore. _Numb_.

What happened?

She slowly opened her eyes to look around, only to be met with an endless vast of darkness. She tried to move, but found her movements to be restricted. She was chained.

What was this place?

Her mind desperately tried to grasp the current condition; tried to recall the most recent bit of memory. She remembered the mission; remembered returning to Mid-Childa. Then there was the pain. Yes, she recalled the pain that took her without notice. After that… After that, there was darkness.

The conclusion was that she must have passed out.

So then, _where was she now?_

A loud explosion brought her out of her thoughts. In that same moment, the darkness around her disintegrated.

"_Nanoha, stop this!" _

A voice. She knew that voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. The voice that normally calmed her, made her feel at ease, _made her feel like she belonged. _But something felt off about it. The voice was desperate, thick with pain and something else she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Then her vision focused on the images before her. And she felt her blood drain. Because Nanoha suddenly found herself pointing her staff at the last person she would have ever thought she would.

Fate T. Harlaown.

--

She was screaming. Screaming out _her _name, telling _her _to get away, but it had no effect. Nanoha's voice was not reaching. She struggled against the chains that constrained her, tried to break free, but nothing was working.

"…_Fate-chan…"_

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She didn't understand. She was chained _here _yet her physical body was launching attack after attack at the one person she loved the most. And there was blood. Too much blood. It stained her white barrier jacket. Except it was not blood that belonged to her.

Nanoha could barely bring herself to look at Fate.

The enforcer's barrier jacket was ripped, torn, and blood was dripping and flowing from the countless number of injuries on her body.

No, the blood on the white barrier jacket didn't belong to her. _All of it belonged to Fate. _

Nanoha couldn't bear the thought. She was hurting Fate. She was making her cry. Yet there was _not a single thing_ she could do.

"…_Stop it. Stop it!"_

She found herself aiming her staff at Fate again, readying herself for one of her signature moves. Divine Buster.

"_Stop it! Raising Heart!"_

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions and Fate's cries fell silent around her. She found herself back in the darkness where she first regained consciousness. Except now, there was a window in front her, showing her what was happening outside. Outside with Fate and her own physical body of which she had no control over.

"_You called, my Master?"_

Nanoha turned her head quickly to her left. There, floating in mid-air and emitting a soft red glow, was a small crimson sphere.

Raising Heart.

"_Master?"_

"_Raising Heart! You're here… Then that…what…How…?"_

There were too many questions running through her. She closed her eyes. She first had to make sense of her situation. Then maybe, just maybe, there was a way out of this. There was still hope. She had to stop herself. She had to save Fate. Nothing else mattered.

"_Raising Heart… Do you know where we are?" _

"_In the depths of your own mind, my Master."_

…What? Of all the possible answers she was expecting from her partner in battle, _that_ was definitely the last thing she expected. In her own mind? Here? This darkness where she was chained for an unknown reason? Nanoha was tempted to label it as a joke if not for the fact that her intelligent device never made jokes.

"_I'll be needing an explanation on that…"_

Nanoha's voice was meek, disbelief and confusion clearly displayed. Her thought processes were a jumbled mess.

"_Both of us are currently trapped in the deepest chamber of your mind. Due to an unexpected surge of magical energy that took place within you, it has completely severed all connections between you and your body. The same energy then flowed into my system, causing an overload, which eventually overrode my functions."_

Nanoha blinked. The information given to her by Raising Heart was too much to believe. Yet there were still questions left unanswered.

"…_If this is the depths of my mind… Why is Raising Heart here?"_

"_Because we are connected, my Master."_

Ah. Nanoha supposed that last part made sense. She could not deny that a user and his or her intelligent device shared a unique bond.

"_A few more question, Raising Heart."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why would a surge cause me to attack Fate-chan?"_

Silence. As if Raising Heart was afraid to give the answer. Then…

"…_The surge has resulted in an excess build-up of magical energy to run through your body. In an attempt to get rid of the excess energy, it has gone on a rampage, releasing energy through any possible means. _

…_You are merely attacking anything in sight."_

Raising Heart's response ended and silence once again fell.

_Attacking _anything _in sight. _

So she was currently no better than a weapon gone out of control. A senseless cause for destruction. And perhaps she was. No, not perhaps. She _was. _

She looked at the window that led to the outside world. The cruel reality. Fate was coughing up blood. The image brought a sob out of Nanoha.

"…_Why did this happen…?"_

"_I am afraid that I do not know the specific details."_

A pause.

"_I am sorry, my Master. I was supposed to monitor your body conditions, but I was not able to catch the surge until it was too late."_

_--_

How long has the battle being going for? How many times have she screamed out Fate's name? How long have the both of them been crying?

She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted all of it to stop. Trapped inside a body that she had no control over. Watched her own attacks bring harm upon her best friend. If it kept up, she was going to kill her.

"_Raising Heart… When this all ends, will you be able to return to normal?"_

"_It will take some time to recover but…Yes, my Master."_

"_I see… That's good to hear."_

"…_Master?"_

"_Then it's okay to let it all end, isn't it?"_

And she closed her eyes to wish for it. Wish for an end. Because that was the only thing she could do.

The cheerful combat instructor had fallen deeply into the abyss of despair.

_--_

She had knocked Fate into the ground with a powerful blast. Nanoha could tell that Fate was approaching her limit. How much magic did the blonde have left? Not much. Nanoha knew that for certain.

The end that she was wishing for was _not_ coming.

And then suddenly, she found herself summoning _that _attack. Starlight Breaker.

Fate. Where was Fate? _Fate. Fate. Fate! _

Nanoha scanned the grounds frantically and found her amongst the rubbles left behind from the destruction she had caused. Fate was barely able to stand. In fact, without Bardiche, Fate probably wouldn't _be able_ to stand.

Horror dawned on Nanoha.

_No. No, no, no! Fate-chan, move!_

But the enforcer was not budging from her position. Fate's lips moved, and despite their distance, despite the fact that Fate was merely whispering the words, Nanoha heard it clearly.

"…_I love you, Nanoha…"_

No…No! Don't give up. Don't give up. Don't. Give. Up.

Nanoha gritted her teeth. There's got to be some way. She had to reach Fate. To make her understand. She wanted her to end all of this. Nanoha was frantic. She _needed_ her voice to reach Fate.

_Why don't you understand, Fate-chan?_

_This is meaningless._

_I can't bear this anymore._

_You are bleeding because of me._

_You are crying because of me._

_You are _in pain_ because of me…_

_Fate-chan._

_It's because you're important to me…_

_That I want you to be the one to end this. _

_Did you know?_

_I made a promise to myself. _

_I promised that I'd never bring you harm._

_If you were to cry because of me, it'd be only out of happiness._

_But that can't come true now. The promise has been broken._

_I want you to be the end of me, Fate-chan._

_Because you can end this._

_Because that is what I wish for._

_And because… I love you, Fate-chan._

A loud sound that resembled that of a heartbeat resounded in the darkness that Nanoha was in. All of a sudden, without knowing how, nor did she care how, she _knew _she was connected to Fate. But there was not much time left. Only seconds at most. No…

"_No, Fate-chan!"_

"_Nano…ha?"_

"_Fate-chan…End this."_

Nanoha could see that Fate was evidently confused by the sudden communication. But there was no time for explanations.

"_Fate-chan, you can do it. Please…"_

Nanoha held her breath. She did it. Fate heard her.

But…

She watched as Fate closed her eyes, gripping Bardiche tightly.

The reply that came froze her in her tracks.

…_I can't do it…_

That was the last thing she heard before she felt the release of a massive amount of energy. Starlight Breaker was fired, resulting in a blinding light of destruction.

Then her thought processes came to an abrupt halt. Her vision became completely and utterly dark.

Nanoha had passed out again.

**-Nanoha Side END-**

* * *

Author's Note: Hai, here's the delivery of Nanoha's side of the story. I might have unintentionally caused the uprising of more questions rather than diminishing them. …Hahah…I sincerely hope no one is too disappointed with this second part.

I originally played with the idea of ending this (meaning the entire fic) right before Starlight Breaker was fired. So that'd the same place where Fate's side of the story ended. I thought it'd be fun to let everyone to draw their own conclusions.

But I actually do have the aftermath planned, which is why I moved on and have Starlight Breaker be shot.

I hope you will all stay with me until the next and final chapter, _When It All Ends. _

As always, reviews are welcome. It will make me finish the last chapter more quickly!

-Kasumi


	3. When It All Ends

**Unforeseen Eventuality**

By: Kasumi H.

--

_When It All Ends_

_(Who Will Be There?)_

_--_

A blinding flash of light engulfed the battlefield of which two best friends fought to the point of despair. It was a light that originally meant to save; meant to give hope. But by twist of destiny, it became the cause of irreversible destruction.

It was a large-scale magical discharge. It was known as Starlight Breaker.

With the intent to destroy anything in its path at the initial point of fire, it had been aimed at the severely injured enforcer. Despite the ten second countdown which gave the blonde officer plenty of time to save herself and put an end to the tragedy, she had chosen to remain in the direct line of fire.

Because to every person, there was something that was more important than life itself; something that he or she would do absolutely anything to protect.

But when that no longer becomes possible, what is the choice to be made?

Even if she understood; even if she _knew _what was the best course of action, was it possible to end the life of a loved one? Was it possible to betray your own heart?

Fate found it impossible.

So she made her choice. A choice for her own end rather than an end for Nanoha.

As the beam closed in on her, Fate prepared herself. With only two people on the battlefield, there was going to be no miracle for an unexpected rescue.

But in actuality, there did stand one more; one who was determined in protecting Fate against all odds.

"_Defenser."_

His name was Bardiche Assault.

--

She was sinking in the darkness. Falling in a bottomless pit. But she didn't care. She was too tired to care. In her mind, all she could think of was how she failed. How she couldn't protect the one person that meant the most to her.

So she allowed herself to keep falling and began to close her eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, a bright flash of golden light appeared before her. In the centre of the light was a triangular shaped object.

Her eyes snapped wide open.

_This is…! _

The warmth of the glow emitted by the object slowly wrapped around her and she felt energy returning to her fatigued body. She didn't realize it then, but she had stopped falling. Her mind reeled to understand the situation and arrived at one conclusion.

"_Bardiche…!"_

At the sound of the name, the glow mounted.

"_Live on, Sir."_

And it disappeared.

--

"Bardiche!" She sat up abruptly, eyes not focusing, hand reaching out for the triangular object.

But there was nothing in front of her. When her eyes did focus, she realized she was looking at a bland white wall.

"Fate!"

A familiar voice said her name, causing her to turn her head in that direction.

"…Arf…?"

As if finally registering that she was back in reality, pain assaulted her entire body. Her head pounded, her right arm throbbed, her chest and stomach area felt sore and bruised, and back numb. A burning sensation shot through her throat causing her to cough violently. Her mind vaguely registered the scraping of a chair against the floor and the sound of Arf scrambling.

The next thing Fate knew was that Arf was pouring water down her throat. When her coughs died down, the Familiar moved to get Shamal, only to be stopped by Fate's arm.

"Arf…Bardiche…and Nanoha… What happened?" the blonde was clearly having problems choking out words due to the pain.

Fate felt Arf tense at the question. Then Arf turned around to look Fate in the eyes, "Nanoha is fine. She's returned back to normal…She's also hospitalized but her health is in good condition."

Relief flooded Fate's senses. She could tell Arf wasn't lying. Nanoha was fine. _Nanoha was fine._ Leaning back, the blonde collapsed back onto the hospital bed. With an "I'll be back with Shamal," hurried footsteps left the room.

But something didn't feel right. Arf wasn't lying about Nanoha, but her reaction was questionable. Why did she tense? And then Fate remembered. She quickly turned her head to the bedside table, hoping to see a familiar object there.

There was nothing.

Fate wanted to cry when she realized what Arf did not say.

_Arf did not mention anything about Bardiche. _

--

When Arf returned with Shamal, both fussed over her, telling her how glad everyone would be to know that she finally awoke from her _two week _slumber and how she mustn't push herself because it'll be a while before her wounds fully heal.

With Shamal's help, the pain she felt started to lessen, replaced by a soothing numbness. Yet her heart still pulsed loudly in her ear.

She couldn't keep it in. She had to ask.

"Shamal… How did I survive?"

The room fell deathly silent at the question.

When no reply came, tears began to form in her eyes. "Ne, Arf, where is Bardiche?"

"…Fate…"

Neither Shamal nor Arf answered her questions. They didn't need to. Fate already knew, even if she didn't want to believe it.

_Her partner in battle, Bardiche Assault, was gone. _

--

She knew she wasn't supposed to be out of her room. In fact, she wasn't supposed to be out of her bed. Period. But there was something she had to do. Something she _needed _to do. So she slipped out as soon as Arf fell asleep. As she reached her destination, she felt somewhat relieved. Apparently, due to her injuries, it was taking a large amount of her energy just to walk around the hospital.

She was panting, drenched in cold sweat, by the time her hand reached the doorknob to the room she wanted to enter. Shakily, she brought up a hand to knock.

No reply.

Fate looked up at the name plate beside the door. No doubt about it.

_Takamachi. _

She knocked again, but still, she was greeted with no reply.

Hardening her resolve, Fate turned the knob and opened the door. It was dark, lights were turned off and the curtains were drawn. The blonde briefly wondered if the girl she wanted to see was asleep when she caught sight of the figure lying on the bed, back facing the door. To anyone else, it would seem like the patient was sleeping. But Fate knew better.

Using the little amount of light that peeked through the curtains, she could tell that the girl's body was tense. Much too tense for someone who should be asleep. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was all an act to avoid visitors. And Fate supposed she could understand.

Nanoha was never good at pretending.

She took a few steps towards the bed, approaching the brunette. The girl obviously had no idea who her visitor was.

"…Nanoha."

Fate watched as the girl she addressed visibly jerk at the sound of her voice.

"Nanoha," Fate said again.

"…Leave."

The blonde was not surprised at the other's choice of words. A part of her had been expecting it.

"…Leave," Nanoha repeated, "I don't want to see you."

_I don't want to hurt you. _

Fate heard the unsaid words clearly. Just as clearly as she can see Nanoha's shoulders begin to shake. It was an indication that the brunette was crying.

"If that's what Nanoha truly wants, if that's what you choose for both our futures… I'll respect it," Fate paused momentarily, "But I don't want to run away."

Silence. The enforcer briefly wondered if Nanoha understood the point she was trying to make.

"…Nanoha… I know--"

"I know."

Surprise. The blonde didn't think she'd be interrupted. What surprised her even more was Nanoha slowly sitting up, turning to face her.

"…You have every right to hate me, Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…"

_Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown. _Why did it hurt to hear it coming from her?

"If you're here to yell at me, hit me, do anything to vent out your hatred against me… Please do not hold back."

Nanoha's voice was cold, emotionless. She refused to make eye contact, but Fate knew of the storming emotions the other was holding back. The enforcer took step forward, hoping to get a closer look at her best friend that she knew would turn into cold acquaintance if left alone. But the strength in her legs chose to give out at that moment, causing her to fall…

"Fate-chan!"

And she would've hit the ground if not for a pair of arms that caught her. She looked up, meeting a gaze filled with worry and fear. A small smile formed on Fate's lips. It was far different from the gaze of the girl she fought with two weeks ago. But she was also smiling for a different reason.

"…You said my name."

"Eh?"

Fate brought up a hand and gripped Nanoha's hospital gown tightly. Tears suddenly spilling forth.

"I was afraid you'd never say it again."

She felt Nanoha freeze. Emotions clouded the clear blue eyes. She could see the raging battle within Nanoha; whether to push her away or hold on tighter.

Then she felt more tears roll down her cheeks. But they weren't her tears. _They were Nanoha's._

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last words exchanged before the both of them broke down crying.

--

Nanoha knew she didn't have the right to be holding Fate in her arms as they cried, but she couldn't pull away. In her mind, she feared that this would be the last time they'd be in close contact. She had absentmindedly brought the both of them onto her bed amidst their tears, putting them in a position where she was sitting at the edge and Fate crying into her chest.

Even after they both calmed down, Nanoha did not let go. She felt horrible about it. Her hands caused the injuries on the blonde's body. Her ability had led to so much blood being shed. But Fate had requested that she didn't let go. To feel that the both of them were _still alive. _

"…Why are you forgiving me, Fate-chan? After all that I did…"

Silence.

"If our positions were switched, would Nanoha forgive me?"

Nanoha blinked. She didn't even have to think about the answer. Of course she would, after all, it wouldn't have been Fate's fault. It wasn't something that could've been predicted, she hadn't done it out of her own will…and…

Ah.

Realization dawned on Nanoha. So this was what Hayate and Chrono had been trying to get through to her but failed.

Despite coming to an understanding though, it did not change the fact that Nanoha was at fault. She did injure members of the Administration Bureau; she did cause a large scale destruction. Although Hayate, Chrono, and Shamal all worked together to retain Nanoha's innocence in the eyes of the Bureau, Nanoha herself was not about to let it all pass by as nothing. She caused it, and that was a fact.

Fate didn't wait for an answer, and instead chose to continue speaking.

"To tell you the truth, I had been afraid coming here. I didn't know how to face you. But I knew I didn't blame you. I couldn't blame you. Because it was _my _fault too. I was too weak to save you. I was too weak and ended up being protected…

And that was when I thought of Bardiche.

He wouldn't want me to run away. In fact, he _didn't _want me to run, which was why he protected me. So that I'm able to come here and talk to you. So that I can keep protecting the things that are important to me. So that I'm able to…keep smiling and embrace tomorrow."

Nanoha swallowed hard, trying her best to keep herself from breaking down into tears again.

"…Then I suppose I can't run either."

Fate nodded at Nanoha's reply.

"And I'll be there with you, Nanoha."

Nanoha's arms tightened around Fate.

"Thank you."

--

The episode itself has come to a close, but Nanoha knew her road will be tough. She will probably have to dedicate her entire life in atoning for the pain, trouble, and damage she caused, but she will face them. Because she is not alone. She still had her intelligent device. She had her friends. She had her family. And most of all, she had Fate. She knew without a doubt that all of them will be there with her every step of the way.

This incident was unforeseen in every way and perhaps, to those who witnessed the battle, were all expecting it all to lead up to one eventuality. But nothing is definite in this world. Every second of every day, anything can happen. As long as one has the courage to face forward, that spark of hope can still be saved.

No one is truly without comrades when on a battlefield.

-**Unforeseen Eventuality END-**

* * *

**Story Notes: **Ok, I realize the amount of things I did not address in this last chapter. I will answer the majority of it one by one, so get set for a long note!

_1. What happened to Nanoha on that fateful mission? _

Pushed herself over the limit in an attempt to save the lives of six people. I'm afraid I cannot reveal any more than that. I originally wrote out a scene where Chrono visits Nanoha, and their conversation hinted at what might have happened before I decided to take it out. It didn't fit with the overall feel of this fic. But the main reason I'm unwilling to reveal more is because I'm not a very creative person and I'd like to keep that plot device for another time. Don't worry though, I doubt I'll be writing another Nanoha-goes-out-of-control-fic.

_2. Starlight Breaker's additional effect is Barrier Break, how did Bardiche manage to save Fate?_

I personally believe Intelligent Devices have compressed magical energies within them that helps them function, and that it is a force to be reckoned with if ever released. But the cost of releasing every last bit of such energy is the destruction of the device itself. What I imagined to happen was that Bardiche released all its magical energy and allocated some of it to enforce the barrier and transferring most of it in keeping Fate alive.

_3. Mentions of Hayate and Chrono that seemingly did not connect. _

This happened because, as stated above, I originally wrote a conversation scene between Nanoha and Chrono. Similarly, I had one between Hayate and Nanoha. The reason I kept their names was because I wanted to hint at what the conversations might've been about. Many things did happen during the two weeks Fate was unconscious.

_4. When does this take place?_

I'm going to take the easy way out and say semi-AU. Nanoha and Fate are in their twenties, but Vivio does not exist.

_5. Shouldn't Nanoha be considered a criminal after all that has happened?_

Yes and no. As I hinted, Hayate and Chrono, along with Shamal's examination results on the Combat Instructor, defended Nanoha's innocence in a Trial. Nanoha was not in control of her body when the destruction took place. Of course, it is not something that is easily forgivable, so she will be under surveillance for a while to come. Think of it this way, in more ways than one, what Fate, Hayate, and the WolkenReitter did were considered crimes too (I am referring to the anime series). But obviously, not everyone saw them as criminals. Although an intelligent device was destroyed in this incident, the higher-ups in the Bureau only focused on whether there were any lives lost, in which case, there were none.

…Is there more? I think I covered the main ones?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Anyway, this ends my first chaptered fic. I apologize for the seeming disconnectedness between this chapter and the previous ones, as well as between each scene. I do not know what happened. I couldn't quite get myself to get back into the style I used previously and this was the best I can do.

But that aside, how many of you were thinking that I'd kill both our beloved characters off? Come on, out with it. XD From your reviews, I can tell that, despite most of you wishing that it'd turn out to be a happy ending, none of you were really expecting one. Well, truth be told, I never planned to kill them off since the beginning. It always had been Bardiche to the rescue.

I thank everyone who has stuck with me until now! I'd greatly appreciate your reviews! So review? Please? I'd love to know your thoughts!

-Kasumi


End file.
